Maximum Ride: Before the Flock
by DohlphinGirl
Summary: I've lived in a cage for the first fifteen years of my life and when Jake broke me out I was overjoyed, But now I wish that I would have been left alone. Maybe people would still be alive...
1. Chapter 1 Freedom!

**HI! This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me with the hate comments. I'm probably not the best writer but here i go...**

 **This is about a girl that has lived her life with no name, alone and in a cage. She is experimented on a lot and is terrified of people. Until a boy breaks into the lab and breaks her out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Maximum ride!**

* * *

My P.O.V

I crawled to the back of my tiny cage and whimpered when I heard the white coats coming. No no no! Not now! I was just getting to sleep! They yank me out of the cage and drag me to the lab. I hate the lab. I always wake up with scars and stitches. I pulled back and fought to go back to my cage. Please no! The white coats yelled and lifted me off the ground. I screamed and flailed, but they are bigger and stronger than me. I flapped my wings with force and tried to fly off of them but they are just too strong. I realize there is no way to get away so I gave up. They take me to the lab and strap me down to the table. They unfold my silvery wings and tie them down too. My face is streaked with tears and my throat has a huge rock in it. They inject a purple liquid into my neck and I fall asleep instantly.

I wake up to loud sirens blaring and white coats running around. I'm still tied down, So I pull on the restraints but I'm to weak. I smell smoke. I scream and pull harder. A boy rushes in and starts untying them. He looks crazy. Insane actually. I pull harder and try to break free.

"Calm down! I've almost got it!" He says. I still. He finishes them all and pulls me up. I screech. My back. He sets me down and looks at my back.

"Ouch! Get on my back I'll carry you out of here." I hesitate, But what do I have to lose? I carefully pull myself on his back and he takes off. He runs down a series of halls and rooms dodging white coats, cages and other people. I close my eyes tightly and pretend I'm safe in my cage with no one there to hurt me.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 White Coat Father?

**HI! This is the next part of Maximum ride: Before the flock! Hopefully this chapter will be longer then the last one! Happy Halloween! :)** **(By the way she's doesn't know what a lot of things are because she has never seen them or been taught about them)**

* * *

My P.O.V  


I fell asleep. I was escaping a huge lab and I fell asleep. I woke up in a strange room laying on a soft bouncy slab, with a long and flat fabric square covering my body. I got up and ran to the door. I pulled it open and took off. I found the boy and froze. I stared at him and took in his features. He's tall with pale skin, Silver eyes and blonde hair . I clench my hands into fists and ready myself to swing.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you! Why would I save you if i was just gonna kill you?" He said, holding up his hands to cover his face. I sigh and sit down on the floor.

"Do you talk?" he asked taking a seat across from me. I opened my mouth and made a noise between a screech and a moan. I frown and tried again, making the same noise. He was rolling on the floor laughing. I got angry and punched him in the knee. He stops and rubs his knee. I clear my throat and try again.

"Yes." I said with a hoarse and gravelly voice. "What are you called?" He laughs.

"Jake. You?" I shrug. "Chose one." I stand up and look around.

"Hmm..." I whisper.

"I've got it!" I turn to him.

"What?" I ask.

"Angel!" He says. I frown. "Because of the wings!"

"What's an 'Angel'?" I ask. His face drops.

"Okay then. How about Skya?" I shrugged.

"Okay, Sure..." I said, Still hoarse. He smiled. I heard a door slam shut and someone yell for Jake. He paled.

"Hide!" He whispered. I ran to a wardrobe on the wall and hide in it. There are small holes on this old wardrobe so I see Jake give me a thumbs up. What does that mean?

"Dad! What!" I saw a man stomp up the steps. But... He's a white coat.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! Maybe... I hope you like this one! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

**HI! I just got my account so I'll upload a lot fast then get slower... That's how it always is... Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

My P.O.V

My heart stopped and my throat closed up.

"Rough day?" Jake asked his older look alike.

"Some kid broke into the lab and kidnapped our winged subject. We were really breaking through with the experiments." he said, shaking his head. I shuttered.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, but all of our experiments have a tracker, it just takes a little while to activate them. We'll find them." I gritted my teeth. He was talking about me like I am not human at all. I pushed against the door to try to see more and I fell out and on the floor at they're feet.

"IS THAT THE WINGED SUBJECT!" His father screamed. I pulled myself up and backed away from him. Jake ran and blocked me from his father.

"Dad calm down! I-"

"SHUT UP! THIS THING COULD DESTROY CITIES! KILL HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE! TEAR THE VERY FABRIC OF THE UNIVERSE!" He scream and tried to shove past Jake. I whimpered and backed up.

"Leave Skya alone!" He said. Jake's dad laughed.

"YOU NAMED THIS MONSTER!" He yelled in a slightly crazed voice. I froze. Monster? I ran back to the room I woke up in, away from the two crazy men. I punched the window and my hand bounced back. OW! I looked at it. I am now bleeding. I looked around the room for something I could throw at it. I can't go through the front door or Jake's dad will get me. This is my only option. I looked out the window. Good I'm on the ground floor. This is a small house. Only this level. I grabbed a small weird looking light thing off the table next to the cloth slab and threw it at the window. It shattered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I heard stomping down the hall. Crap. I dove through the window scraping my hands and legs on the glass pieces. I got up and took off. There are no other houses around just a lot of trees. I open my wing and start flapping. I'm flying! For the first time ever I'm flying! I hear a loud BANG and pain shoots through my left wing. And then I fall. I was only a few feet in the air so the fall only mildly hurt. I stood up and pulled my huge wing close to my back. OW OW OW! My only choices are to run or go back to the lab. Lets go feet! I hear more bangs and I force my legs to go faster and I run in a zig-zag pattern to try to avoid the little things that hurt my wing.

"Skya! Skya wait! We'll help you!" Jake's dad yelled in a mocking voice. One of the things coming from the bang-y thing nicked my leg. I fell on my face on a log. OW! What the h e double hockey sticks! I wiggled under the log and stayed still and tried to slow my breathing. Jake's dad ran past me and continued in that direction.

I stayed in my little hiding place until I was positive they were gone. I to a deep breath and stumbled farther through the woods. I saw a yellowish glow in the distance and limped to it. I hid behind a tree and watched the people around a fire. They had cans of something and looked a little older then my age. They were all boys except one. She's sitting on a rock in the background. I watched them to examine more details. There are three boys and the girl. Two of the boys look Identical. Olive skin and Chocolate brown eyes, but one has dark red hair the other has brown hair. The brown haired one walks over and talks to the girl on the rock. She shakes her head and he walks away. She has Jet black hair that blends in with the dark night, Bright blue eyes and mocha skin. I look around for the last boy. Where did he go?

"boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I turned around and slapped that person as hard as I could.

"Ow! Hey!"

I shook my hand. I forgot I punched a window.

"Calm down May it's just me!"

"Who's May? I'm Skya." Wow my voice is STILL hoarse. He nudges me closer to the fire.

"Is that blood!?" The girl says, hoping off the rock.

"Um... No it's... Yeh it's blood..."

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" She screeches.

"I... Um... was shot a couple of times..."

"HOSPITAL NOW JERRY!"

"But I'm drunk!" The red head twin slurred.

"Owen?!" She looked at the brown haired one.

"No license." He muttered.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT WANTS THIS GIRL TO NOT DIE!"

"No, you are not." I turn to the boy who scared me.

"Jake?"

* * *

 **I'm getting good at cliffhangers ;) Don't fret I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect girl?

**HI! Thank you for reading this! Thank you to all the people leaving nice comments! (You know who you are:)!) I can't believe i made it this far! Thank you again and ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Kassie's P.O.V

A girl dripping in blood is standing right in front of me. Oh my god I feel faint.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT WANTS THIS GIRL TO NOT DIE!" I scream.

"No, you are not." I look at Jake. Jake Nooooooooo! I thought you learned your lesson from the last pretty girl! They are not to be trusted!

"No crap! You just think she's hot!" I say throwing a stick at him. The girl blushes and kicks the dirt.

"I'm fine. Really." She says in a hoarse whisper. WHY IS SHE SO HOARSE DID SHE ALMOST GET STRANGLED OR SOMETHING!?

I take a deep breath. Better start from square one. Then move on to more important stuff. Like you know. Living.

"What's your name?" I ask picking up a two soda's from the cooler.

"Skya..." She muttered rubbing her knuckles. Are they bloody?

"Hmm..." I handed her a soda and opened my own soda and took a sip. "How about I call you Ali?" To be honest I highly dislike the name Skya. It CANNOT be her real name. It's just so… unlikely.

"No." Jake replies quickly, taking the soda from Skya (Who looked like she just found a unicorn by the way) He opened it and drank it. She glared at him.

"Why not Jake?" Seriously what's wrong with that name? It's SUPER cute and fits her better way better.

"I like it." She said, tugging on her… Are those hospital scrubs?

"OMG REALLY! Wait I totally forgot you are bleeding to death. Jake drive us to the hospital. Right now. Like right now right now."

"NO!" Jake and Skya yelled at the same time. Skya glared at him. Oookay then.

"Jeez calm you're pretty little face Ali... I mean... Skya? Whatever you're name is Calm." Jerry slurred. Why does everyone like Skya so much!? Well I mean she does have the perfect curves and hips and stuff... And her hair's like a shiny, silky silver waterfall of wavy land... And she has eyes that look like icicles dripping down to lake (Yes her eyes are icy blue at the top and melt to a light green color ... And she's, like, super tall, the perfect height, so no need for high heels... She looks like a handmade doll that took years to perfect... Okay I see why everyone has a crush on her...

"Shut up Romeo." Owen said shoving his brother. Jerry stumbled but he has more grace then all of us combined, so he instantly regained balance, all while he was laughing I might add.

"Owen!" He looked at me. "Close your face hole." He rolled his eyes and gave me a rude gesture

"LOVE YOU TOO BABE!" I giggled copying the gesture.

I looked back at Skya.

"If you won't go to the hospital come to my house and let my grandma look at you. She used to be a doctor."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

Yes! No dead people in the woods!

"Good! Jake take the boys home. Jerry! I'm stealing your car."

"Nooooooo." He sarcastically said in slow motion. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Skya's arm and I trotted to the car.

"Boys!" I said stopping to look over my shoulder. "Clean up and put out the fire!" They all muttered an 'okay' and I helped Skya into the car.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

 **My computer crashed and I didn't get to save so I had to rewrite the WHOLE THING! I had like a thousand words too... :( :( :(**

 **Hopefully this was good anyway...**


	5. Chapter 5 KASSIE!

**Hello! It's Halloween! I'm gonna be a creepy child! With a teddy bear! I will scare your face OFF! Well you didn't come here to hear me talk! Here's the story!  
**

* * *

My P.O.V  


I looked away from the window and at the girl. She never told me her name.

"So... Um..." I start.

"My name is Kassie. I just realized I forgot to tell you. You probably know the others names by now." I nodded slowly.

I snuggled back into the seat and closed my eyes. For the first time _ever_ I feel safe with another person. I never want this feeling to end. But instantly it does.

A huge black van slams into the back of the truck. My head slams into the dashboard, causing me to see stars. Kassie screams a swear word. My body feels limp and I can't even talk. I was already bleeding from my hands, my wing and my leg and now to add to the mix I'm pretty sure I have a giant gash on my forehead.

"Oh my god! Skya! Skya! Oh my god!" She shakes my shoulder. My eyes slowly start to close and I couldn't stop them. Kassie starts to freak out. She pulls out a small metal slab, taps on it, then screams into it. My eyes are fully closed now.

After what feels like hours I hear sirens. I moan.

"Ohmygod! Skya!"

I try to pull myself up but I still can't move. I feel useless and broken, like shattered glass. A lot of hands pull me out of the car and lay me on something.

"What's her name!?" A male voice yells.

"S- Skya!" Kassie stuttered.

"Last name?!" He commanded.

"I don't know!" She yelled.

"Skya! Look at me! Open your eyes!" He yelled as the cart thingy they put me on was wheeled forwards. Suddenly something in my body burst open and life spread through out me. All of my cuts and bruises healed and I sat up. About six people stared at me in shock and amazement. They stopped pushing the

"B-B-But how?" The man said. I dug trough my brain for something to say back. Oh! I've got it!

"I'm an Angel." I whispered. The man's eyes opened to the size of those cans. Kassie stares at me in shock.

"Tell no one. Or uh... We will all die a horrible death." I unfurled my wings and took off down the road. They sparkled in the moon light and ached to be released into the air. I jumped and flapped my huge wings. I turned back to truck. I can't leave Kassie there. Wait. Were did the white coats go? They hit us and now I have no clue where they went. I bang echoed through the air. I tucked my wings in and dove to the ground. I pulled then open at the last second and landed gracefully.

"Kassie!"

I landed and saw no one.

"Kassie?"

I moved to look in the truck. I noticed a little piece of paper on the seat. I picked it up and unfolded it.

'We have your friend Kassie. If you want her back come back to the lab. -The white coats'

I swallowed. I have to get her back. I ran down the road, back to the boys. When they came into view I sped up.

"Jake! They took Kassie!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"WHAT!" He screamed. I looked at the twins. Both of they're mouths are hanging open. I realized I never tucked in my wings. Oops!

"They took Kassie and the only way to save her is for me to go back to the lab." He shook his head.

"You are NOT going back there!" I swallowed.

"Sorry." I unfurled my wings and took off. In my heart I know were the lab is and I know were Kassie is.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and have a happy Halloween!**


	6. Chapter 6 Who's Charlotte?

**HIIIIIII! Sorry I took so long! My WiFi and computer died! :( Sorry for the cliff hanger! Here's the story!**

* * *

Unknown's P.O.V

I watched her fly from my place in the trees. She's so graceful and perfect.

I saw the whole thing. I wrote the note, I drove the van, I have the girl, I healed her. She has to go back to the lab. If she does she'll save my friend. I know it. I predicted it.

My P.O.V

I flapped my wings with as much force as possible and tried to make them go faster. I know they won't but I still try. I head past Jake's house and into the soft swampy area.

My wings start to ache. I've never used them for this long. I land in a tree and close my eyes. I try to get some sleep but all I can see if her face. So terrified when she saw my wings. I realized I had punched the tree long after I did it. I tugged out the splinters with my fingernails and continued on my way.

I dropped down next to a small building and walked inside. The man behind the counter gave me a weird look. YES I UNDERSTAND I AM WEARING HOSPITAL SCRUBS! I walk down an isle and see a sandwich in a plastic bag. I licked my lips and pulled it off the shelf. I went to open it but paused. I need to do something else before I eat this don't I? I sigh and put it back. I walk back to exit the building but the man from behind the counter stops me.

"Put it back." He says. I frown. I did put the sandwich back.

"I did put it back sir." I reply

"I'm gonna call the cops unless you put it back or pay for it!" He says raising his voice with each word. I frown.

"Sir I don't have anything of yours." The man's face turns red.

"Young lady!"

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING! NOW GET OFF MY BACK! MY FRIEND WAS JUST KIDNAPPED AND I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR CRAP! SHE COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW AND WE'RE FIGHTING OVER A FRIGGEN SANDWICH!" I screamed finally snapping. Unfortunately he did to. He grabbed the phone and started screaming into it. I turn and ran out of that horrible place and took of into the air. My stomach growled but I ignored it.

My stomach is screaming at me to get food in it but I had nowhere to go. It's late and- My thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. I folded my wings in and dropped to the ground like a rock. I landed in a ally and MY GOD I wish I hadn't. A little girl with long brown hair laid with her arms over a bloody corpse. I cover my mouth with my hand. I swallow down my fear and walk over to her.

"Are you okay sweety?" I ask. The little girl turns around with a tear streaked face.

"You're so stupid Charlotte. You should've stayed with Jake." She says in a hoarse voice. The little girl changes into a tall woman. It only looks like she aged a couple years.

"My stupid little baby." I blink.

"My name is Skya." My stomach made a sickeningly loud noise and I grimaced. I looked back at the corpse and my hunger instantly faded. The woman shook her head. I opened my wings and took off. I will not be delayed anymore. I have to find Kassie.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get this one up! LOTS of twists! I bet a few of you are yelling at Skya for being so stupid! I cannot say you are alone... Dang it Skya!**

 **Shut up Kfilly.**

 **Okay then. Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7 Woman or Girl?

**HIIIIII! Here's part SEVEN! OMG! It seems like only yesterday-**

 **SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH AGENTS OF SHIELD!**

 **NO YOU SHUT UP SKYA! Any who here's the story.**

* * *

Mysterious woman's P.O.V

My little baby flew away from me with her gorgeous wings of silver. Charlotte. The child that once brought me great happiness now will soon be my downfall. I once forced Iris to see the future of my daughter.

"IRIS!" I screamed shoving her to the wall. Charlotte screamed and cried. I looked back at my small winged baby laying on the blankets, Then back at Iris and grabbed her throat and shoved her up the wall.

"I. Will. Kill. You." I said through gritted teeth. Iris laughed an insane laugh and kicked me in the shin. I gasped in pain and dropped her. The small teen slid under my arm and dove towards Charlotte.

"Leave her alone!" I reached out and just missed her long white blonde hair.

"Calm down Bree! She's crying I just want to calm her." She picks up my little angel and cradles her in her arms. She makes shushing noises and rocks her back and forth. I have to bite my tongue to keep from yelling when little Charlotte stops crying and falls asleep. Iris sets her down and turns to me.

"I guess I'm a natural!" She said. I slap her with the back of my hand so hard it stung.

"Tell me now!" I yelled. The smile disappeared off her face and she closed her eyes. I twisted my fingers in anticipation, and then she told me.

* * *

 **SOORRRYY I TOOK SO LONG!  
HER IS THE NEXT PART!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 River?

**I'm soo sorry for taking so long! Here's the next part. It will be sort of short. Here's a warning; I have to leave on a trip soon so you might not get any more parts from me for a couple of weeks. ANYWAY here's the next part!**

* * *

Kassie's P.O.V

I woke up in a strange room.

"What the..." I say sitting up. I'm on the floor in sleeping bag.

"Um hello?" I call. A tall woman with silver blonde hair walks into the room and squats down next to me.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way I could get Skya to save my daughter. I'll send you back to you're house unharmed once she comes back with my her." I swallow.

"What if she doesn't?" The woman smiles.

"Then I'll let you go. I'm not evil. Just desperate." She gets up and stands by the door. "I have breakfast in the kitchen if you want it." I may be in a strange woman's home but I feel strangely calm. I get up and follow her into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"What do you want?" I look at the table and my mouth falls open. Platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, waffles, french toast, muffins and hash browns and Jugs of maple, strawberry and chocolate syrup.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made everything." The woman said smiling.

"Whoa! This is not what I would have expected to happen if I was kidnapped! Thank you!" I sat down pulled some food on to my plate. I realized she was watching me.

"What?" I ask. She smiles.

"You remind me of my daughter." She whispers.

"Oh..." I mutter. "So... Uh... What happened to your daughter?" I ask. She flinches.

"Let's not talk about her. Call me Iris. What should I call you?" I hesitate, but what can she possible do with my first name?

"Kassie..." She nods.

"Pretty." She says sitting down and starts eating.

"What was- Is your daughter's name?" I ask, almost implying that she was dead. Iris smiles.

"River. She's a strong girl. Only seven. She loves animals and... Her mommy..." Her smile fades and tears fill her eyes.

"Hey. Skya will get her back. I only knew her for about an hour but she seemed pretty determined and the 'No man left behind' type. She'll bring River back." I say.

"Thank you Kassie. That means more then you will ever know."

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reading this and I'll work on the next part and put it up as fast as I can! Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 FOOD!

**Just got back from the trip. I can finally start writing again! :) :) Here is this next part and it's finally back to Skya!**

* * *

My P.O.V 

Wow. I was not that far away from the school. (I just thought up that name. You like?) I decided that I needed to find something to eat before I break into the huge scary building that I experimented in since I was born. Never been outside before. I've been looking for food for a while.

Wait what's that?

I looked down at a small wooden cabin. I landed and peeked inside. Empty. I pulled off the screen and opened the window. I ran to the kitchen and dug around. Cans upon cans of food, Mostly something called spaghetti. I reached into a drawer and pulled out a weird looking thingy. I attached it to the can and twisted the little thing. It opened. I tipped the contents into my mouth and grimaced. Gross. I pulled a cloth bag out of the drawer and threw cans into it.

I have to get out of here. I threw the metal thingy in too and ran out the window and put the screen back up. I took off into the air just as a man with a gun pulled up, dragging a girl with him. She screeched and clawed. Kassie can wait. This girl needs my help. I hung the bag of food on a tree branch and landed in front of the man.

"What the-" Was all he could get out before I kicked him right in the nose. I kicked the gun away and helped the girl up.

"Are you okay." My voice was slightly better, but still a little hoarse. She hugged me and cried into my shoulder.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She looked at me with a tear streaked face.

"Valencia. Valencia Martinez." She said. I nodded.

"How old are you?" I ask, trying to distract her.

"Fourteen." She muttered.

"Where do you live?"

"I..." She her voice trails off. "I have to go. Thanks for saving me... That guy would have killed me... Bye..." She jumped in the truck and drove off.

"Okay." I muttered. I looked back down at the dirt bag on the ground. I nudged his head with my foot and flew off, Grabbing the food bag as I left.

* * *

 **Ever since I started this fanfic I wanted to add a character from the original story so BOOM Dr. Martinez! Little but still her! Sorry for the short chapter but here it is! Bye!**

 **Since the next chapter is my TENTH CHAPTER!**

 **EEEEEEEP!**

 **Anyway since the next chapter is my tenth chapter I would like to ask if you all would like to create a** **character for Skya to meet in the school in the comments. It doesn't matter which chapter you comment on. I will try my best to make them a reality and make sure to credit you for your incredible idea. Thank you for reading and have a great whenever! (hehe)  
**

 **;)**


	10. Chapter 10 School!

**Hello! CHAPTER!**

* * *

Skya P.O.V

 _ **I pounded on the door as I watched the light drain from his eyes. How could he die? I have to save him. Now. I punched the door as hard as I could and my fist broke through. I ran to him and caught him just as he fell to the floor. I shook him, with no response. I softly set his head on the floor and stared at his face.**_

 _ **"Wake up." I whispered. I imagined him opening his beautiful silver eyes. I stood up and pulled at my hair.  
**_

 _ **"WAKE UP!" I screamed with my back to him.**_

 _ **"I am awake."**_

 _ **I grinned and spun around. He was pointing a gun at me. I swallowed and my smiled died.**_

 _ **"Jake." I whispered. He grinned and fired. I shot my hands out, but the bullet still broke through my skin.**_

I jerked awake.

"Morning sunshine." I whipped my head up and stared at Jake. I swallowed.

"My name is Skya." I muttered. He smiled, squatting down next to me.

"I told you not to come back here." He said glaring at the ground. I had fallen asleep at the bottom of a large tree. I probably should have hid better.

"I have to save Kassie." I paused. I made it here in three days, all flying. How did he come here _and_ find me in three days?

"Your not the only one that the labs screwed with." He muttered. I stared at the ground.

"Sorry..." I whispered. He looked at me and frowned.

"It's not you're fault. I went to the lab to save you because I didn't want more innocent people to die. I've already lost many friends to my fathers research."

"Oh," I say. "But how did you get me back to your house so fast and find me?"

"I... Um... Run fast." I gave him and apologetic look and pulled my knee's into my chest.

"FREEZE!" Someone screamed. Jake turned around just as a bullet tore through his shoulder.

"JAKE!" I screamed diving over to him. A huge group of people with guns ran over and torn me away from him. I screamed a sicking battle cry and my mind broke away from reality. I kicked one in the face and punched another in the throat. Both of them crumpled to the ground. I saw them dragging away Jack.

I didn't think. I just _fought_. I punched and kicked and took down multiple of them. I crouched low to the ground and glared through my silvery hair. They all looked angry. Well I was angrier. I screamed and flew at them. I pulled out my wings at the last second flew. Something stabbed into my side and I screamed and dropped. That went well.

* * *

 **B.A. Skya huh? Well I this will not be the chapter were she breaks out River but I felt bad for not uploading, so here you go! (I wrote most of this listening to Immortals by fall out boy hint the B.A. feel.)**


	11. Chapter 11 I Cannot Be Caged!

**I just started a new fiction! If you want. Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Skya

I woke up in my cage. Memories flooded into my mind and I almost yelled. My voice caught in my throat when a white coat walked in.

"Oh! You have required project Zero-Zero-Six-One-Seven! Finally we continue testing!" He said disgusting glee showing through his features. He opened my cage and reached for me.

"Get away!" I screeched pulling to the back corner of my tiny cell. Shock crossed him face then was soon replaced with pure happiness.

"It speaks!" He crouched down and looked at me. "Are you excited?!" He asked happily. I gritted my teeth and remembered the rude gesture that Kassie and Owen share and grinned. I made the gesture and crossed my arms. The white coat's mouth dropped open and he laughed.

"You sure learned a lot in the few days you were gone." He said reaching into my cage and dragging me out. I screeched and pulled away. I kicked him square in the jaw and ran out the door.

"JAKE!" I screamed, turning left and right. I froze when I found a room filled with cages similar to mine. A large amount of people whimpered and reached for me. I unlocked one with a little girl with vine-like things covering her body. She crawled out and stood next to me.

"I'll let everyone out, just be quiet, patient and stay with me." I unlatched crate after crate and more and more unusual things crawled out. A little boy with extra arms, A cat with giant bird feet, A two headed parrot and many more strange people.

* * *

 **Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. Hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Death and Children?

**Marry almost Christmas!**

* * *

Jake P.O.V

I screamed in pain as they tore through my shoulder with their needles. A loud bellowing alarm went off causing the scientists to stop 'Experimenting' on me and run out of the room. At least they were nice enough to pull out the needles and let me bleed to death in peace. I laid my cheek on the cool metal table and closed my eyes. Skya where are you?

Skya P.O.V

I ran into room after room looking for Jake. How could people be this evil? I found at least three poor babies. One had red skin and looked to be in pain all the time, Another had white eyes and frost covered feet and the last one had extra fingers and toes. I asked some of the escapees to push their little cribs with us. NO ONE LEFT BEHIND! A loud alarm went off making most of the kids cry.

"Follow me!" I screamed. I'm sorry Jake! You'll have to wait.

River P.O.V

Mommy told me to follow the girl with silver wings in my dream. I trust mommy. I picked at the vines on my hands and smiled. I'm coming mommy!

Skya P.O.V

I lead the children out and into the forest I found a cave almost two miles away from the school and stopped. They all sat down on the cave floors or stared at a little boy with scales laying on the floor. I frowned and picked up the baby with extra fingers and toes. A little girl walked over to me with tears streaming down her face. The vine girl.

"That scaly boy's not breathing." She said, I set the baby down in the dirty crib and run over to the boy on the floor. He had patches of scales in random places on his body and lifeless eyes. I gulped and pulled his eyelids down so it looked like he was sleeping. A couple of kids cried and huddled together. I picked him up and stroked his hair. Poor baby. I set him back down. We are taking over this school to stop those horrible people from doing this to more innocent creatures.

* * *

 **Short chapter again but I hope you like it. Poor baby... :(  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Why?

**Find Jake Skya! Jake hold on! (Me really getting into it)  
**

* * *

Jake P.O.V

I pulled myself off the table and fell on the floor. I gritted my teeth when I landed on my shoulder. I pushed myself up and ran outside quickly.

"Skya!" I yelled. I almost ran again but stopped and fell on my knees. I clutched my shouldered and fell face first into the ground. GET. UP. NOW. I tried to look at my shoulder and only got a glance. My veins on my shoulder were black. I gritted my teeth and tried pulled myself up. Find her, find her, find her, my mind echoed.

Skya P.O.V

"River, What's the plan?" I asked the only child that could understand English. And she had a name, Bonus!

"Break in, teleport the white coats out, take over, set up defenses, Find Kassie, Save Jake." She said, A serous look painted on her face. I almost grinned at the intelligence of the seven year old.

"Good." I said looking at the rest of the kids and frowned. There's twenty-three kids here and Fifteen Animals. That's Thirty eight things I need to house and keep alive. I sighed. Easier said then done.

"I'm gonna go scope out the area, Stay here." I jogged out of the cave and unfolded my sore wings. I closed my eyes and sighed. I buried that little boy. I gulped and ran back to the school. Sorry River. I paused and realized that there were no white coats to be seen. Where are they? I walked up to the door and stopped when I saw a body shaped heap on the ground. I ran to it and immediately realized it was Jake.

"Jake!" I screamed. His veins are black on his left shoulder and there's a chunk of skin missing. I didn't want to roll him over and get dirt in the wound. I held my head in my hands and screamed. Why him? Why Kassie? Why _m_ _e_?

* * *

 **Getting a little sadder, huh. This story took a 3-60 in a direction I don't even know.**


	14. Chapter 14 No Matter What!

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Skya P.O.V  


I held his face in my hands.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed in frustration. How- Why did they do this to you?

I leaned down and stared at him.

"I could be an Angel if you wake up..." I whispered, tears filling my vision.

I placed my hand on his injured shoulder and laid down on my stomach. I remembered what I did at before Kassie was kidnapped. I healed. Can I do that to another person? I focused on deleting his injury. My hand throbbed and I looked at his shoulder. Still a hole, but no black veins. I smiled a little and pushed my hair out of my face.

I pulled him up and tugged him almost on my back, but his feet drug on the ground. Oh well. He coughed and gripped my hand tighter.

You will survive, No matter what.

My back ached as I dragged him back to the cave. Don't die, Don't die, Don't die.

"River!" I yelled. She jogged out of the cave and gasped. She started to run towards me but I held up my hand. She stopped and covered he mouth with her hand.

"Take him and fix up his shoulder! I have to go!"

"But, Skya? Why are you veins black?"

* * *

 **O.O**


	15. Chapter 15 Death Valley?

**"But Skya? Why are your veins black?"**

* * *

Skya P.O.V  


I have to run. Jake will be fine. I can't risk infecting the children. You want to know something? My veins should not be black if I healed him. When I dropped him off with River his wound was almost fully healed.

I tried to open my wings a while back but they ached and creaked like they were slowly turning to dust. I'm running to the school now. No, not the one in the forest, the one in the middle of the Death Valley, California. That's where all the white coats fled to.

I walked most of the way but then I hopped on a train. I'm almost there. I can see it in the distance.

Hi.

People in giant car rolled over to me and held up guns. I dropped on the ground. No, not on purpose.

I coughed into my hand an looked at it. Blood. Great. They picked me up by my shoulders and threw me in a tiny cage. I passed out by the way.

Jake P.O.V

"Skya." I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at all the curious faces of children and animals.

"Skya went to get you medicine. She's been gone for six days and three people died and two animals..." A little girl said pulling me to my feet and taking me six little graves. I gritted my teeth.

"How." I asked turning to her. She shrugged.

"Come meet the baby's!"

* * *

 **:(**


	16. Chapter 16 Veins?

**Sorry for taking so long!**

* * *

Skya P.O.V

I glared at them through the bars of the tiny cage.

"Fix me." I growled. They frowned and looked at me. The black veins had spread to my face and it itched. They pulled me out and dragged me to an examination room.

Where's magic healing powers when you need them?

* * *

Kassie P.O.V  


It's been days. I don't exactly hate Iris but this woman showed up and she doesn't seem to like me... Bree I think. My grandmother visited me to make sure I was okay and apparently my parents were friends with these crazy people. I sighed and turned the page of the book I was reading. I usually hate books and are more engrossed in magazines, But this is a James Patterson book. I stuck my bookmark in and flipped it closed. I hopped up and walked into the kitchen.

"Iris-" I started, But Bree was holding Iris to the wall with one hand on her throat. I screeched and ran into the wall behind me. I landed on my butt and stared at the wall for a second. I touched my forehead and when I pulled my hand back there was no blood shed. Iris ran to me and pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking me over for injuries. I nodded.

"I um," I held my head. "I'm gonna go lie down." I slowly walked to my room and laid on the sleeping bag. I set the book on the floor next to me and passed out in seconds.

* * *

 **HAPPY 2016!**


	17. Chapter 17 I Love you!

**I'M BACK! YES! YEAH! BOOM! STORY TIME PEOPLES!**

* * *

Skya P.O.V

I screamed in pain as the white coat injected my with something. It made my feet burn and my lungs ache. Like I was running a long way. I realized that I was running. I was not in the lab. I was in a forest. I tried to open my wings but nothing happened. I stopped and craned my head to try to look at my back. My wing are gone. I have no wings. I screamed and clawed at my back. The only thing left of my wings are two huge scars between my shoulder blades.

Jake P.O.V

The children and I have taken over the lab and are using it as a house. I have placed River in charge as she is the only one able to communicate.

I am readying myself to go after Skya. River told my she was afraid to get close to them and that she had black veins? I have to get to her before something bad happens. I need to see her. It has been two weeks since she left and I am positive that she is with the white coats.

I waved goodbye to the children and ran as fast as my superhuman powers would let me

 _Skya, I love you and I'm coming._

Skya P.O.V  


I woke up in the lab again. Then I fell asleep. It's an endless cycle of torture and bliss. I only once woke in my cage and that was only for seconds. I don't know what's real anymore. I saw Jake outside of my cage, but he died. He was shot. I just want to die. _Please, Please, Please let me die._

Owen P.O.V **(Who he? Oh, Chapter 3 Through 5ish)**  


Kassie went missing, Jake went missing, That girl Skya went missing. I'm one hundred percent done with this crap. I talked to Kassie's Grandma Penny and all she said was that she was staying with someone for a little while. I don't understand this. The summers almost over and this is our last year of high school and if Kassie is not back by then, I'm leading a search party throughout the world.

* * *

 **O.O Was this a good come back chapter? I think it kinda was. THE CONCLUSION IS SOON. maybe. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW.**


	18. Chapter 18 I love you too

**I will not give an excuse to how long i was gone i will only give story!**

* * *

Skya P.O.V. 

I'm slowly breaking down. There's almost nothing left. I feel like everything I have ever been is deteriorating. Jake is never coming. I will die here.

I love you, Jake. Goodbye.

Jake P.O.V

I made it to the lab. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm coming Skya!" I whispered. I shoved through the door and my father stood with his arms crossed.

"Jake." He smiled. "I have seen the error of my ways. Come. I will bring you to the girl." I raised an eye brow and followed him down a hall and entered an operating lab.

"There she is." He pointed at a body shaped lump under a blanket and laughed. I slowly walked towards it. Skya please no...

I pulled the sheet back to find Skya. She's dead. I placed both hands on ether sides of her face and whispered her name.

"I love you." I whispered. I reached for a scalpel and charged at my father, stabbing him through the eye. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS INNOCENT AND YOU KILLED HER." I screamed. I ran back to the table and picked up her lifeless body.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

We buried Skya underneath a willow tree by the lake. Her mother came and so did all of her friends.

The children play at the lake where she was buried. I always feel like she plays with them. River sits next to the willow and talks to her.

These children would have died with out her. I would have died without her. She saved all of us and never thought of herself. And my father murdered her. My brother Jeb has been working with him. They set up a new base in Death Valley. I give up. I'm staying here. With the children. Forget saving people. All that happens is the people you love die.

I loved her.

And now I will never know if she loved me.

* * *

 **Holy...**

 **I apparently finished the story...**

 **I was planning on a few more chapters but...**

 **Holy...**

 **Well bye!**

 _ **Skya; YOU KILLED ME OFF!**_

 _ **Me; Crap run!**_


End file.
